


Just a moment of human

by chaosfay



Series: Delylah and Cullen [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen learns just how much Delylah misses being called by her name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pre-Skyhold, and pre-romance. I was prompted on tumblr for this bit.

“I thought you were different.”

“What do you mean, Herald?”  Cullen kept his steps even, eyes ahead.

“I was hoping I could have a real conversation.  Instead, like everyone else, you continue to speak to me as though I’m not even a person.”  Delylah’s voice softened. 

“Is there a different way you would have me speak to you?” 

Delylah was suddenly thankful for wearing the long cloak Josephine had given her.  It wasn’t the cold, though.  No, her hands clenching beneath the heavy fabric.  “I’m a person, not a thing, not a god, but a human being who would like to feel human.  Even for a moment.”  Delylah stopped walking, anger threatening to break through the quiet calm she wore like armor. 

Cullen kept walking for a moment, realizing she was no longer next to him.  He turned and finally looked at her.  She was clenching her jaw, her head held high, long red dreadlocks pulled back and away from her face, dark skin a sharp contrast to the pale grey cloak she wore, her eyes a nearly identical color to it.  His breath caught in his chest when he saw the loneliness in her expression.  It was something he saw every day when he looked in the mirror. 

“I’m certain there’s something Cassandra will want to tell me regarding the Hinterlands.  Perhaps you should continue with training the new recruits, Commander?”  Delylah then continued walking, passing him with shoulders back and confidence in every step, the smell of sandalwood trailing behind her.

He didn’t move.  All he could do was watch her walk through the gates of Haven, the small crowd parting. 

“I’ll talk to her about the Hinterlands while you figure out how to say her name.” 

Cullen all but glared at Cassandra as she quickly followed after Delylah.  “I can say her name.”  No one heard him.


	2. Chapter 2

Cullen only stared after Cassandra as she and Delylah made their way to Haven’s Chantry.  He gripped the hilt of his sword, not in defense but just to give himself something to do.  He watched as she and Cassandra passed through through Haven’s gates and up the stairs.    
  
“May I recommend blinking?”  Leliana cleared her throat as she approached.  
  
He felt his face warm.  “What is you want, Leliana?”  He turned his gaze from where Delylah had been and instead looked down at the spy master.  
  
“Her name is Delylah Trevelyan.  She’s a woman, a mage, and has made it clear to all of us she wants to be addressed by her name.”  
  
“I know that.  She’s also the Herald of Andraste and needs to remember that.  The men and women who see her need to remember she’s more than just a woman.”  
  
“They do.  They need that.  She, however, does not.  I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but she’s quite lonely.  Andraste had friends, companions, confidants.  Delylah needs those.”  
  
“The Herald has those, though we may not agree with her choices, she does have them.”  
  
“I don’t think she calls any of them friends yet.  Just fighting companions, people who fight beside her when she’s afield.”  
  
“What’s your point, Leliana?”  He rubbed the tension building up in the back of his neck.  
  
“She likes you, or has started to.  Please don’t insult her by forgetting she’s a woman.  All she wants right now is for you to call her by her name.”  She walked away, but he could hear the smirk in her voice, “and maybe you’ll be referred to as Cullen instead of Commander.”  
  
—  
  
“Are you alright, Herald?”  Cassandra walked beside Delylah, keeping apace with her as they made their way to the Chantry.  
  
“Did you not hear what I just said?  Call me Delylah.  It’s not a difficult name to pronounce.”  She kept her voice down, but couldn’t keep the snap out of it.  
  
“I apologize.  It’s an old habit.”  
  
“No, it’s a new one.  My title, however bullshit it is, is a new one.  Break your new habit or go break another practice dummy.  I never want to hear any of you call me Herald again.  Not unless it’s absolutely necessary.  Right now it’s now.”  She could feel the tears in her eyes, and hated herself for them.  
  
“I…I’m sorry.  Is there anything I can do for you?”  
  
“Treat me like a person.  Not a thing, not a figurehead, not like a prisoner.  I just want to be a person, for a day, an hour, even just a minute.”  She paused before the doors of the Chantry and gazed up at the flag blowing in the wind.  “I just want to be a woman.  Is that so much to ask?”  
  
“No.  No, it’s not.”  She placed a comforting hand on the mage’s shoulder.  “Strange as it may sound, I can sympathize.  Do one great thing, however necessary it was, and you’re suddenly not a person anymore.  I need to remember that.”  
  
“Please do.  I’m tired of not being allowed to be me.”  Delylah looked at the Chantry doors.  “Let’s go inside.  We have work to do.”


End file.
